


Take Me to My Limits

by RedLlamas



Series: Pride Month 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Frottage, God I love using these tags, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, pride month, s02e12: Tremors, season 2 episode 12, tbh this show is made up completely of bisexuals, well this is after that, yeah? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Written for my Pride challengeRoy is too angry and too tense. Oliver helps alleviate some of that pressure.





	Take Me to My Limits

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[Pony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0)" by Ginuwine

Once Roy started manifesting his powers, Oliver decided to take him under his wing. The kid had moxy, but he was so angry all the time. He had a powerful energy about him, but he didn’t know how to use it. Oliver tried to teach him how to harness that power, redirect it to a specific target, see if his evolutionary instincts could take over just as it did for him.

Unfortunately for him, people didn’t work the same way. Roy just couldn’t.

He thought of something. Something that could help Roy focus better.

He walked over to him. Roy was standing in the middle of the room, panting heavily. He was sweating.

Oliver placed his hand on his shoulder, and said, “Again.”

Roy sighed, let his head drop. He turned to face him and replied, “This is bullshit. You'll never be able to teach me whatever ‘tranquility-ness’ it is that you want me to learn.”

Oliver quirked a smile. “Maybe that can be arranged.” He placed his hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. Roy started, not expecting the touch. He relaxed, millimeter by millimeter. “It’s fine, just clear your head. We’ll take a short little break if it bothers you so much.”

Roy scoffed. “It doesn’t bother me tha–AT! much,” he yelped when Oliver really started to apply pressure. His entire back was a mess of knots, Jesus.

“Christ, Roy, you carry your pressure in your back?”

“Y-yeah, I guess I do,” he sighed contentedly. Seems as if the pain’s starting to give way to pleasure. Oliver smiled at that. Now we’re getting somewhere.

He pressed his shoulders, then started on his neck. Roy sounded as if he was in Heaven. His body was loose, his hands hung at his sides. Oliver moved to the rest of his back, getting closer to properly massage every tense muscle.

“Oh God,” Roy moaned.

Oliver looked up at the back of his head.

Oh.

Huh.

He could work with that.

He stepped even closer, pressing his chest to his back. He started massaging his front, passing his hands up and down his body. Roy leaned back on him, trying to grab him.

Oliver pressed a kiss right underneath his ear. Roy gasped at that, shuddering.

“Can you keep a secret?” he whispered. Roy nodded, grabbing his hands and making them go where he wanted them to. Oliver took one of his hands back and turned off his voice modulator. He began walking them to the nearest wall.

“This will be one no one will ever know,” once against the wall, Oliver began rolling his hips against Roy’s ass, making them both groan. Roy grind against him, making Oliver’s hard on rub against him. Oliver placed a hickey on his neck, rubbing Roy through his jeans.

“Oh, Christ,” Roy grunted. He reached over to Oliver’s pelvis. He searched for his dick, and when he finally came to his hardness, he pressed down on it.

“Fuck,” he whispered, out of breath. Roy smiled at that. Oliver swatted his hand away, unzipping his pants and pulling down his shorts, letting his erection out. He proceeded to undo Roy’s jeans and take them off, and was about to plow right in until he remembered he had not a lick of lube on him. He groaned, this time out of exasperation.

“No lube?” Roy piped up.

“No,” Oliver pressed his head to Roy’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s not the end of the world. We can still rub one out together,” he gave, turning his head to smile at Oliver. He nodded, and briskly turned him around, pressing him up against the wall again. “Ooo,” Roy cooed, excited at the treatment.

“You like that?” Oliver finally kissed him, harder than necessary, but it was worth it for the moans that dripped like honey from Roy’s lips. He ground their hips together, rubbing each other. His fingers pressed into his sides, while Roy’s own hands raked up and down his back, pressing them closer together. When they broke for air, Roy nodded, breathlessly saying, “Hell yeah,” before going back for more.

Oliver bit his lip, his hand snaked down between them, grabbing both of their dicks and rubbing them together. Roy rutted into his hand, hell, _he_ was rutting into his own hand. Their breaths started becoming sharper, shorter, as they both approached climax, Oliver’s hand speeding up to keep pace.

Roy came on his hand with a cry, hands reaching up to his hood, pulling him in for a kiss. Oliver followed shortly after, kissing him back with the energy he had left. He was in high heaven.

He didn’t feel his hood falling back, or notice when Roy opened his eyes.

He did, however, feel when Roy stopped kissing him and held himself back. Roy looked confused, and then it hit him: Roy recognized him.

Oliver caught his breath, hands on his chest, waiting for a reaction.

What he got wasn’t what he was expecting. Roy quirked an eyebrow, and cautiously asked, “Oliver?”

What else could he do? Oliver nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Uh huh.”

Roy smiled at him. “That was fun.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, it was.”

Roy bit his lip, he was smiling too much. “Wanna do it again?”

Oliver grinned at him. “Wanna do the real thing?”

Roy’s never put on his clothes more rapidly before in his life.

~~~  
Oliver got texted two days later. It was from Roy.

2:45 pm  
hey. told thea i met up w/an old college friend and things escalated

**2:45 pm**  
College?

2:46 pm  
alright, high school

**2:46 pm**  
Good boy

2:46 pm  
yeah. told her we hadn’t seen each other for years, we go to talking, got close, things led to one thing or other, and that i’m sorry for breaching her trust

**2:46 pm**  
What’d she say?

2:47 pm  
told me not to worry, she’d done something or other w/laurel too, so we’re even  
…  
……  
oliver?

2:48 pm  
you there?

**2:48 pm**  
Yeah, no worries, I’m just laughing really hard right now

2:48 pm  
why

**2:48 pm**  
Thea just texted me the same exact thing

2:48 pm  
oh my god

**2:49 pm**  
Yeah

2:50 pm  
wanna do it again?

**2:50 pm**  
Your place or our place?

2:50 pm  
both??

**2:51 pm**  
On my way


End file.
